


It Wasn't For the Bars

by orphan_account



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Alcohol, Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, F/M, Pirates, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always been something there, and Will's been gone an awful long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't For the Bars

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written for the Remixthedrabble challenge and based on Dana's drabble '[Should and Shouldn't](http://the-danamark.livejournal.com/53011.html)'.

Jack's been drinking rum all night. Elizabeth's moved from wine to gin, because rum eases her virtue, but gin's not helping and she's contemplating vodka.

She's two years married and no less deprived than in her girlhood, and Jack’s been around an awful lot, insulting and propositioning in turn, and it's only her and him that know it for courting. She’s no governor's daughter now, with a maid and a father to watch her. There is only her, and Jack, Junior asleep upstairs, the hearth, and the growing row of bottles.

The infuriating thing is that Will would probably understand.


End file.
